Across the Loven Seas
by ElricLover244
Summary: Arhtur is a ruthless pirate and on one of his raids he decides to kidnap Alfred, soome brat he found. As they spend more time together they start to become more than aquaintences... USUK!
1. Chapter 1

The night was especially warm and fog was rolling in thick. It gave me the advantage on this raid. My first mate hurried over and whispered in my ear. I leered and glanced up at the clear sky. The moon was full and it shone luminous upon the dark sea. I pointed to the crew that stood on starboard and bow, waiting for my next instructions.

"Get ready men. We go in quiet and then once we're in position," I grinned slyly. "We take what is rightfully ours!" Then entire crew hollered in agreement. I held up my hand. "They will never see us coming if we keep discreet." The ship lulled up to the shore and we all disembarked to towards the village. No one was out and all was silent. I held up my torch and turned to the men.

I raised my arm in a clenched fist. "Charge!" the men all yelled it in unison and started breaking glass and invading homes. I kicked open one house and searched around. The valuables in this house weren't very nice, but they would do. I heard a thump and grinned, my eyes scanning the room. I walked towards the bedroom door, making an emphasis with every deliberate and slow step I took. I pulled my sword and nudged open the slightly ajar door. It creaked open and thudded against the wall. I walked in.

I slowly sought the room and stepped towards the bed. The floor creaked.

"Auuuuggh!" I swiveled around and held up my sword to the attacker. Metal clashed. I stumbled backwards, and barley held off the next attack. I shoved with the blade and saw my foe tumble to the ground. His bright sapphire eyes burned hatred towards me and I stepped on his hand. He cried out in agony and released his small sword. I kicked it away and pointed my own rapier to his throat. He swallowed.

"Who are you, peasant?" I asked in a dangerous tone. "And why did you pounce me?" He gave a curt laugh.

"You are attacking my village, what else would I be doing?" I gave a sigh of frustration. "Get up," I said. He raised an eyebrow. I gritted my teeth and smashed the flat part of the blade against his face. He propped himself on one elbow and spit up some blood.

"Up."

The man slowly rose and scowled at me as I pushed him out. We walked into the center square and saw that my men were all ready to leave. I gave the man a hard shove forward and he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. When he stepped on to the ship I flipped my sword around and the hilt came in contact with his head. The man fell into a heap on the ground.

One of my men raised an eyebrow.

"What have you got there captain?" he asked, watching the man's slow breaths. I shook my head.

"He's nothing." I said. The man gulped and walked away. If he was nothing, then why the hell had I brought him on?

**Dude, awesome, right? Okay, not really. I'm getting better at writing and the chapter was a bit short so I am very sorry. At first it was going to be an OC fic but I decided that I need more experience in yaoi and that I need to veer off from the straight stories. I mean, come on. Hetalia. Straight? Ahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the prisoner of mine awaken. He was tightly secured to the mast. His blue eyes searched up to mine. Anger immediately surged through them. He struggled in the thick rope before I laughed.

"So, who are you anyway?" The man spat at my boots. I frowned and planted my boot in his gut. He glared at me. "I'll ask again. Who are you?" The hostage sighed before licking his lips.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones. And who the fuck are you?" I laughed again.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland. Welcome aboard my ship." I started to pace in front of him. "Now, as long as you are on this ship you will address me as such and you will do as I say. If I ask you to jump off the ship, you will jump, if I ask you to spit shine my boots," I watched my boots and sighed. "You'll do so. And if I decide to dump you somewhere, then you can do whatever you want. But, for now, you are on my ship." Alfred watched me pace before I came to a stop. He laid his head against the wood and swallowed.

"Have I made myself clear?" he nodded his head and I cut the ropes. He slowly rose to his feet and just stood there. I finally realized that he was taller than me. But I still had the advantage.

"So, where will I be sleeping, _Captain_?" I pulled my gun and led him down to a cell below the deck. I pushed him in to the cell and locked it with a key from my ring of other keys. He sat on the ground and watched me intently as I mounted the stairs.

"Um, Captain Kirkland?" My first mate asked. I looked to him and nodded. "What are we going to do with the prisoner?" I shrugged. "We'll have him do work around the ship. He should do us some good." He seemed uncertain but nodded.

"And what about Francis?" I looked him in the eye, a cold and unnerving feeling in my stare.

"We can deal with him later.

Xxx

I awoke to metal clanging. I opened my eyes to see the Captain of this accursed ship opening my cell.

"I have work for you." He said in his annoying British accent. He sounded all hoity toity. We went up to the deck and he shoved a mop into my hand. The captain then continued to drop a pale of water onto the floor. The water sloshed around.

"You will clean this entire deck, top to bottom and if I'm not satisfied then you'll do it all over." He walked away, arrogance in his stride.

I dipped the mop in the water and started to swab the stupid deck. God, this guy was such a prick. That dominant, over-controlling bastard could suck it. I mopped the deck and after sometime it started to rain.

"So of a _Bitch!_" This was all jank. Why did I have t be randomly kidnapped and forced to work in this hellhole? Matt never had these problems. Noo. He got to lounge around all day with Francis. Damn him! This was like a kick to the stomach. It was sometime later when Captain Kirkland tread over, the rain making the feather in his large pirate hat wilt.

"Come on. It's getting too windy and the conditions are getting worse. You'll be carried away and I won't have someone ot help out. I stuck out my tongue.

"I ain't going inside your damn ship and I can stay out here without being blown away. I'm not a wuss like you." A vein bulged from his forehead. I turned around when a powerful gust of wind blew the both of us back. I stumbled and hit the mast. When I looked over the Captain was tumbling backwards. Towards the edge of the ship. I lunged.

I felt my back hit the side and I started tipping. This was not how an infamous Pirate of the sea, Captain of the BRITANIA ANGEL should end. I saw the sky tipping. I was ready for to see the water wash over me.

But instead I felt a hand grap my wrist. I was stopped from falling into the vicious rolling waves. I was yanked up, only to find that brat Alfred on the other side. He sat down with me by the edge. We were hiding from the storm that raged above us.

"Why would you save me?" I asked over the roaring wind.

"I don't know. Instinct. I'm the hero so even if you're an evil villain I'll save you." I stared at him.

"Hero my ass. And I was right. You can't stay out here."

He scoffed. "Please. Who was the one who almost went over the edge? Not me. I'm pretty sure that was you Captain Kluts." I grited my teeth. A wave of water came over the edge, drenching the two of us. My men were all running inside. It was too violent to handle.

"We need to get inside." Alfred sighed, the sound lost in the wind. "Alright. But I am admitting to nothing!" we made a mad dash for the door.

Only problem.

Another wave washed over us and we were flattened to the floor. We got back up and ran for the door, and this time we were successful. The two of us slamed the cabin door and shoved a large crate against it.

"Well, let's hope that we were teh last ones out there. Otherwise they are screwed." Alfred said. I shook my head and turned ot him.

"This means nothing." I told him. He stared at me. "What?"

"you saving me." He stared at me again before grinning wide.

"I saved you. You soooo owe me."

"No."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yep."

"Go to hell, you bloody wanker!"

**So, that was a bit off. I had an ideaf for this chapter but I had to write a PruCan for my friend and I lost it which sucks! But, I am sorta happy with this chapter so please review for me. I would apprecitate it. Thanks for reading and I am open to some constructive critism or ideas if possible. You will get full credit for any ideas and thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a loooong time. Sorry… I was about to give up but now I kind of want to see where I go with this. I was listening to Mr. Jones while writing. I had to change the chapter name to log because then it would get confusing on my part.**

"Damn American brat!" Arthur yelled, kicking his door closed. "I'll cut him open and throw that slimy bastard to the sharks! And of all of the things…"

Another normal day aboard the ship of Alfred pissing off the Captain and the Captain coming this close to slicing off his head. Alfred bounded over to Captain Kirkland's cabin.

"Hey, Cap'n? You alright dude?" The door swung open and Alfred had to leap out of the way to avoid being hit with it. Arthur's eyes were dark and full of hatred.

"You…! I have had it up to _here_ with you!" Arthur kept getting closer and Alfred stepped back, fearing what the Captain would do this time. "You are a stupid little brat. You act like a five year old and can't seem to take me seriously! I have had enough of your bullshit. So you hear me?" Alfred had his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah…And so does the rest of your crew." Arthur looked up to his crew.

"What are you all looking at?" They scurried off and Arthur threw the American into the cabin.

"When we get to port, you are going to stay here until I let you out. If I find out you were not in here while I was gone, you go overboard in the middle of the Atlantic." The Captain slammed the door as hard as he could and locked it.

'How can I get out if he locked it?' Alfred thought and looked around the room. Arthur had never really let him in here. To the side in one corner there was a desk with a lot of papers neatly stacked and a chair that had his hat hung on it. There were two bookshelves overflowing with books. His bed was made and there was a pile of clothes in a bucket.

'He's a bit of a neat freak, huh?' Alfred walked over to one of the bookshelves and searched. One book caught his eye. It looked like it had been placed hastily into the rest of the books. He pulled it out and traced his fingers over the black velvet. He opened it.

It was in some foreign language, but it looked somewhat familiar. He then remembered that he had a friend back home whom had spoken the same language. 'It was, uh…Gaelic!' Alfred tried to decipher a good portion of it, but to no avail. The only words he could read chilled him. "Immortality" and "Demons".

Alfred closed the book and slipped it into his coat. He would have to find out what it meant later. They would be at the port for three days; maybe if he was good the Captain would let him out for the other two days.

Xxx

Arthur walked into the pub and grinned at the bartender. The man shook his head.

"Haven't seen ya in a while Cap'n Kirkland! W'ere ya been?" Arthur grinned.

"Around. They seas never stop beckoning me." The man laughed.

"Aye, yer friends be waitin' in the back." He opened a door behind the bar and Arthur walked in. It was a poorly lit room and smelled strongly of cigars. Arthur closed the door and saw his friends over at the table in the middle of the room.

"You couldn't have mon ami! What if your ship had been sunk? You are so stupides…" Arthur cleared his throat. The two men looked over.

"Arthur, mi amigo! How have you been lately?" The Spanish man leapt up and hugged his old friend. Arthur chuckled and patted his back.

"I have been good. Where is Gilbert?" the other two looked at each other.

"He decided to go and raid some more villages before heading to port. He has such an ego…" The French man said. Arthur sighed.

"When hasn't he?" The three sat together. "Can you believe we used enemies? Those were the days, huh Antonio? Francis?" The Brit sat back in his chair and stared at the other man.

"You look stressed, Arturo. Mi poco de tomate has been stressed as well." Antonio shook his head.

"There are a few whores in the other room if you would like to be accompanied by one. I know you haven't really done anything in a while."

Arthur gave a weary sigh. "No. I just am not interested in them like I used to be. I think I'd rather be with someone else." Wait, what! Arthur surely couldn't be talking about—

No, he was just imagining these things.

"On second thought…"

Xxx

Arthur unlocked his cabin and peered inside. Alfred was asleep on the cot, arm hanging off and a book over his face. His snores were quiet. The British man sighed.

"Alfred." Nothing. "Alfred!" The man stirred, but nothing besides that. Arthur tried to push him off of the bed. He wouldn't even budge.

"Damn, he's fat—" Alfred shot up and glared at Arthur.

"I. Am. Not. FAT!" The Captain stared at him and laughed.

"If I can't even push off of the bed then you're fat."

"No!" Arthur pointed to the door. "Go back to your little cot." Alfred crossed his arms.

"Meanie…"

Arthur stared at him for a moment before twitching. He was being so—so….. Cute…

"Don't be a stubborn little bastard. I've already had to deal with your bullsh—" Arthur poked his chest and stopped. He matched his gaze with Alfred's.

"What is that?" he growled. Alfred went white with fear.

"N-nothing!" Captain Kirkland shoved him over and pulled the book from out of his jacket. He gave a deadly smirk and held up the book in front of the American's face.

"Nothing? I don't think so. You were going to steal from me. You don't steal from a pirate, let me assure you this, Mr. Jones. You actually have the gall to try and take a pirate's treasure?" Alfred shook his head vigorously.

"No, it isn't like that. I could read a little of it so I wanted to try and figure out the rest of what it said. It seemed interesting. I just wanted to know was all. Please, I wouldn't ever steal from you." Arthur put his face dangerously close to Alfred's, a menacing look in his emerald eyes.

"No, you wouldn't. Because if you did I would have to kill you where you sit!" His voice was dangerously quiet and Alfred could feel himself quake in fear.

"Is that clear, Jones?" Alfred nodded his head sheepishly. "I said, 'Is that clear?'"

"Y-yes Capt-tain." He said, voice cracking slightly. Arthur grinned evilly and pointed out the door. Alfred scurried out as quickly as possible.

Seeing Alfred afraid of him was an exhilarating feeling. It was also painful. Arthur shrugged off that last thought and brushed his fingers over the book. 'What would a stupid twat want with a book like this?' he thought, placing it neatly back in its place. 'And how could he read some of the words?' Arthur shook his head and sat on the bed shrugging off his coat. An idea came to his head. A _dirty_ idea.

He was going to make Alfred wish he had never glanced at that book, or messed with this Brit. Captain Kirkland licked his lips.

He knew exactly how he would do it too…

**Oooooooooo! I can't wait to write the next chapter! This is getting exciting and I am getting better at this.**


End file.
